


Everytime we touch... !!

by the_final_checkmate



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, Obliviousness, cute singing, drift also being the best drama queen, drift being the best wingman ever, seduction being taught, seduction gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_checkmate/pseuds/the_final_checkmate
Summary: It's karaoke night and Rodimus doesn't do a very good job serenading Megatron.stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Everytime we Touch (both normal, and slow version). This is what happens when you call up your amica to talk about megarod headcanons.

“T-THIS ONE IS FOR YOU MEGATROON!!!!!”

“okay.”

Sitting in Swerve’s bar, the lights were flashing, and a clearly drunk Rodimus was on a tiny makeshift stage with a microphone. Megatron was almost certain this was Drift’s idea to have a karaoke night. Either way, he didn’t quite want to be there. There was so many flashing lights, loud cheering, and just obnoxious noises. He wanted to go back and recharge in solitude, and enjoy the company of ravage. He was at least quiet.

If anything, at least he could look at Rodimus. That was always a plus. Not that, Rodimus would find out. He was the best at keeping a pokerface, something he had to do when he used to be the leader of the Decepitcons.

Now? Now he just wanted to redeem himself and atone for everything he had done. And he didn’t want to add doing Rodimus to the list of regrets.  Looking up from his palm that seemed to be always on his face, he blinked, listening to the loud beats and repetitive tones.

Was Rodimus singing at some point?

Probably.

Did he care for it?

Not really. Loud music was never his favorite. His optics followed Rodimus as he danced on the stage. For a moment, the exwarlord thought that the Prime winked at him.

That was probably the highgrade getting to him (even though you had ONE DRINK MEGATRON).

As the song ended, Rodimus almost grinned widely as everyone in the bar cheered loudly, causing Megatron to flinch and groan from the noise. Looking down at the bar, he wanted to leave. Before he could notice , Rodimus was already in front of Megatron, grinning like one of those creepy baby organic humans.

“Megatron!!!” seeing Rodimus’s smile was nice, but he was tired of the karaoke night, “So...???????? What do you think?”

“Very nice Rodimus,” Megatron mumbled quietly as he looked up from his palm. Primus, his smile. His bright silly smile. It made him smile for a split second. He almost looked like the radiant sunlight in such a dismal place,

“So.....?” Rodimus grinned as his head rolled over, staring at him intently. Megatron sighed as he nodded,

"It’s alright. I just, should head back. I got morning shift.” Because Ultra Magnus knew Rodimus would NOT get up early for a shift if there was an party that involved high grade,

“Oh...”

“It was fun I guess.” Megatron stood up, “Enjoy the rest of the evening Rodimus. Don’t drink too much.” As much as he said that, it was probably far too late for the cocaptain, as he was already bouncing off for another drink. Before he could even protest, Drift came into view with the biggest smile.

Why was Megatron trusting him with Drift anyway?

 

oOo

It had been one week since the karaoke night, and Megatron had no clue what was with his co captain. For the first two days, he could understand why Rodimus would be miserable. Because hangovers. Maybe the third and fourth day, he was probably sick from partying too hard.

But a week? One week is very excessive. Megatron didn’t get his co captain’s attitude. He barely spoke, spent his time poking at drinks in the bar whenever he wasn’t working. Hell, Rodimus actually _got work done for once_.

It wasn’t normal.

Stalking through the halls of the Lost Light, everyone made sure to NOT be in his way as he wandered, deep in thought of this strange event that has happened. Strangely enough, Ultra Magnus either didn’t notice, or chose not to mention it. Perhaps he should bring it up to him. He seemed to know Rodimus far more than he did.

Before his thoughts could wander any further, he noticed Rodimus leaving Drift’s room.

“Yeah. Yeah. Maybe.” Rodimus mumbled.

“No maybes!!” Drift smiled weakly and pat his shoulder, “You will. Okay?”

“I will. Maybe.”With that, Rodimus sauntered away slowly and weekly as Megatron took a few silent steps back, hoping he wasn’t noticed by the two. He watched Rodimus walked away, and luckily, Drift was watching him go.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Before Drift could re-enter his room, Megatron made a mad dash to his door and stuck his hand out, holding the door open. Unfortuantely, he was met with a sword to his neck.

Right. Drift was still an ex con too.

“Megatron!” he sounded genuinely surprised before putting his sword away. However, as the realization sunk in, his optics widened, “M e g a t r o n,” he said, almost as if he realized something horrible had happened, “I will just, go meditate,” trying to close the door on Megatron was hard. Not hard. Impossible, “ I will just close this door so please-”

“Drift.” Just the mention of his name caused Drift to jump nervously. He averted his optics as his entire expression turned nervous despite his usual smile, “You know something don’t you?”

“ N o p e !”

“I heard you two earlier.” Megatron glared at the Drift-in-denial, “You know what’s wrong with Rodimus don’t you?”

“Nope! Not at-” cutting himself off, Drift thought for a moment, before staring into Megatron’s eyes suspiciously, “wait. You don’t know what’s wrong with Rodimus?”

“He got the case of the,” Brainstorm called down the hall waving his briefcase in the air, “H e art b r ea k!!!”

“WhAT?” Megatron yelled, shocked, somehow not processing what was happening,

“BRAINSTORM.” Perceptor yanked Brainstorm and dragged him back where they came from,

“whaaat?”

“No.”

Megatron and Drift watched Percy drag Brainstorm away before looking back at each other yet again. An awkward silence settled in until Megatron cleared his vocalizer. Letting out a sigh, Drift slowly closed the door before looking up at Megatron,

“Remember that karaoke night last week?”

“Yes.” At Megatron’s response, Drift slowly raised his servos, giving him the most judging and confused look he could possibly muster up, “Get to the point Drift.” The judging look didn’t flinch as he began to narrow his optics at him,  “Did I do something???” the only response the co captain got was Drift raising his arm, shaking his head slightly like the drama queen he was. Megatron wondered if it was Rodimus’s influence or that was the way Drift was.

“Just tell me already Drift!!!”

“He was trying to serenade you !!” Drift cried as he dropped his arms to his side, completely done with how dense he was,         

“He was what?”

“That’s why I hosted this party?????”

There was a long moment of silence before the realization sunk into Megatron,

“Oooooooh,”

“Ohhhhhhh” Drift replied sarcastically as he gave him the same judging look, “I even recommended him the song. Everytime we touch. The most romantic song.” Drift said, before looking away, “apparently,”

“Oh.” So that was what Rodimus was singing, “right. I’ll be going then.” Megatron walked away before pausing to look back Drift, “have fun with you.... meditation.”

“MEDITATION IS IMPORTANT.”

“Right.”

 

o O o

::Rodimus. There’s a meeting in my office in 5 minutes. Come here. Now. Ultra Magnus and I have some things we need to discuss.::

Receiving the message, Rodimus groaned. Could this day get any worse? He just wanted to sleep. Again. He was just so tired of everything, and recharge was always good. Groaning and moaning loudly in his berth, he slowly sat up, grumpy from being interrupted. Slowly getting onto his feet, he stretched weakly,

::I’m coming! Be patient!!::

Slowly leaving his room, the Prime walked over to the office where he was being called to. His entire week sucked. He didn’t want another stupid meeting about light regulations, or worse, a lecture about his behavior. Making a sharp turn, he opened the door violently, not bothering to look up from the ground,

“I’m here now!” Rodimus sighed, “What-” He was cut off by the sudden shut of lights, leaving Rodimus in the dark room, “h-hey. This isn’t funny. I’m not in the mood right now okay?”

Before Rodimus could protest, the lights slowly dimmed back on softly, revealing Megatron sitting at his desk, looking at him, almost fondly. Was he dreaming? He must be,

“Megatron?” Rodimus whimpered softly as he looked around nervously, “what’s happening?”

Megatron didn’t respond. However, a soft melody began to play in the background. As much as soft piano music wasn’t his jam, the moment, he heard Megatron sing, he backed up straight to the door, breathing heavily as he watched his co captain get up from his chair,

“I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me,”

Rodimus’s optics widened, as the heat rushed to his cheeks, making his knees all weak. Before he knew it, Megatron was already in front of him,

“Forgive me for my weakness, but I don’t know why,” his voice was soft, deep, and so sweet, but Rodimus was so confused at all of this. There was no warning. Weakly, he held up his hands to hide his face, but he felt Megatron’s hands touch his, slowly moving them away from his face, “Without you, it’s hard to survive...”

Rodimus completely dropped to his knees, trembling in embarrassment, completely flustered. He would never have guessed that Megatron was _this good_ at singing. And primus the piano  version of this song was a lot longer than the one he was singing.

By the time the song was over, Rodimus was feeling a lot of emotions. Mainly flustered, embarrassed, special, and unworthy all at the same time. Falling to his knees, he looked away, trying to find something to say to him, but nothing was coming out. Letting out a little “eep!” as Megatron got on one knee, he shut his optics as the ex warlord leaned forward.

“That. Is how you serenade someone, Rodimus Prime.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I know I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
